1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method, and device for measuring and reporting changing levels of liquids in storage tanks
2. Background Art
Many utility companies utilize 40 foot (12.19 meters) or 50 foot (15.24 meters) long liquid tanker trailers that are pulled behind semi-tractors to be moved between job sites or wherever fuel is needed. Such liquid tanker trailers typically have between three and five compartments for different types of fuel. The liquid tanker trailers are used, for example, at job sites where utility construction may proceed over the course of weeks or months.
Liquid tanker trailers are also used to transport and store liquids other than fuel.
Liquids may also be stored and moved in rail cars, skid tanks, and other non-permanent tanks.